Bella Gets Glasses!
by not.your.average.vampire
Summary: Bella gets glasses. Alice and Edward take her to the Mall of America to get them. She decides to show them off to the rest of the Cullens. What could go wrong? Now rated K! Chapter 4 should be up by Sunday!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Bella Needs What?**

**Bella's POV**

**One morning in the Forks High School parking lot . . .**

"Bella! Bella! Bella!!! BellaBellaBellaBellaBella!!! BELLA!!!!!!!!" Alice screeched running toward us as Edward helped me out of my truck.

"What's wrong!?" I asked panicking a little. I lowered my voice, "Is the Volturi coming?" I whispered.

She giggled and cocked her head. "No silly. After school, we"re going. . .shopping!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

What? I grimaced, "Don't we always? And why are you so hyper?"

'Because we aren't just going to Seattle, we're going to the Mall of America!!!!!"

"Why - "

"Because there's a Lens Crafters there."

"And - "

"You need glasses."

"Excuse me?"

"Glasses. G - L - A - "

"I heard what you said. But I don't need glasses."

"Really," she raised her eyebrows and then danced gracefully to the other side of the parking lot. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

I squinted at her mildly blurry figure standing some 40 yards away. Hmmm. Maybe I did need glasses. "Seven?" I guessed.

"Wrong!" she said suddenly next to me. I hadn't even seen her move. "We'll have fun, I can see it." She giggled, kissed me lightly on the forehead and skipped off to first period. I turned to glare at Edward who had been watching the whole ordeal with a slightly bemused expression on his face. Now that we were done he began guiding me to our own first period class.

He cleared his throat. "Well, I think you'll look beautiful in glasses," he said trying to comfort me.

"It's not the glasses I'm worried about, Edward. It's the fact that we're going to a really, really, really, really, really, really, really big mall. With Alice." He looked a bit worried now too. "She's going to end up purchasing the entirety of Bloomingdale's, Nordstrom, and Macy's all within two hours."

Alice was sitting in the front seat of Carlisle"s Mercedes driving and singing to her unbeating heart"s content. Edward and I were in the backseat. We were almost to the Minnesota border when I realized something.

"Alice, what am I going to tell Charlie when I come home tonight with glasses?"

"Don't worry, Bella. I talked to him a few weeks ago. Except I told him we were going to the Lens Crafters in Seattle. He said it was fine."

"You talked to him a few weeks ago?"

"Yep. When I first had the vision. You didn't expect me to be able to call this morning for an appointment? They don't normally do that, you know." She said this like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I looked up at Edward.

"So you get an eye appointment for me and refrain from telling me until the day of the appointment? Genius idea, Alice. Absolutely brilliant." I mumbled sarcastically as I snuggled closer into Edward's chest.

**Twenty minutes later . . .**

"We're heeere!!" Alice sang as we pulled into the parking garage. "This is going to be sooooo much fun," she gushed. "Okay, so first we'll stop by Lens Crafters for the checkup, and then we'll go to the aquarium, and then we'll go to the LEGO place, and then we'll go on the amusement park rides . . ." she trailed off. "AND THEN WE'LL GO SHOPPING!!!!!" she screamed.

The three of us walked from the parking garage (luckily it was a really cloudy day) into the mall and I was completely blown away. Everything was so . . . big . . . and shiny.

"Come oooonnnn Belllllllllaaaaa," she whined, "Youre going to miss you're appointment." And with that, she dragged me all the way to Lens Crafters, Edward not far behind.

She pulled me all the way up to the reception desk and flashed a blinding smile at the poor young man sitting behind the desk. "We have an appointment for Isabella Swan with Doctor Jeffery for 5:45." she told him. He blinked a few times at the stunningly beautiful woman talking to him. And then he nodded and searched the computer for my name.

"I got it," he said not taking his eyes off Alice, "you can go sit over there in the waiting room."

We walked over to the chairs and waited for Dr. Jeffery.

* * *

Soooooo . . . How'd you like Chapter 1??? Sorry it's so short, it's supposed to be much longer but I got lazy so I divided their trip to the mall into 3 chapters. Chapter 2 coming out later today. It will be all about Bella's checkup and . . . Wait for it . . . BELLA'S GIANT PUPILS!!!!!!!!! Sound interesting? Tell me what you think!! I loovveee reviews! (hint hint) 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Frames

"Thwan, Ithabella," said a middle aged woman standing in the doorway. I sighed and hopped off of Edward's lap. I let him lead me through the doorway while Alice bounced past us.

"Let's go!! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!" she squealed.

"You're still really hyper, Alice," I told her.

She got really close to Edward and I and whispered so that only we could hear, "The faster this goes, the faster we get to choose you're frames and they're sooooooo cute." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Come thith way," said the woman. And then she turned around and caught sight of Edward. Her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Edward cringed and held me closer. She blinked a few times and motioned us into a screening room clearly at a loss for words. The room was tiny and and brightly lit.

"If you'll thit right there Mith Thwan," she pointed at the chair next to a huge machine, "Dr. Jeffery will be here in a minute," she said and hurried off most likely to tell the other Rn's about the beautiful boy in screening room 5 . . .

"Well, that was awkward," Edward said after a moment. Alice giggled. Then she sighed.

"If I'm here while the Doctor's in the room, he's going to have a little trouble concentrating on your eyes, Bella. I'll be back after he's done dilating them." And with that she skipped out of the room. _Dilating_? I turned to Edward.

"What does she mean dilating?" I asked him.

"You're about to find out." As he spoke, Doctor Jeffery walked through the door. He smiled at me in the chair and nodded his head to Edward.

"Good afternoon, Isabella," he said cheerfully.

"Call me Bella," I told him.

"Alright, then, Bella. And you are?" he asked Edward.

"Edward Cullen, Bella's boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you." This man was really friendly. "This is going to be fun." Maybe a little too friendly. "So, we're going to start by dilating your pupils," he said and walked over to the counter.

"Why won't anyone tell me what that means?!" I practically shouted. Dr. Jeffery chuckled and Edward put his hands on my shoulders.

"Basically it means that these drops are going to make your pupils bigger so I can look into them more easily. Now, lean your head back and keep your eyes open," the doctor instructed me. Then he put the drops in my eye.

"OW!"

"What's wrong?" Edward asked me.

"It burns," I said shaking my head as if that would make it stop. He handed me a Kleenex and I dabbed my eye. It stopped burning a little.

"Thanks."

"I've still got to do the other one." I cringed and nodded my head. He put the drops in the other eye. I clamped my eyes shut and bit down on my lip. It really hurt. The doctor put the drops back on the counter.

"Would you like to stay in here or go into the dark room while your eyes adjust?" he asked me.

"Here," I said. He smiled and turned off all the lights except one dimly lit lamp.

"I'll be back in about ten minutes to check on you," he said and then walked out the door. A moment later Alice walked in. She looked a me for a minute. Her eyes widened.

"Bella. Your. Pupils. Are. Enormous." she said. And then she bust out laughing. "This is even better than the vision," he managed between gasps. Even Edward was chuckling.

"It can't be that bad," I protested. She picked up the mirror off the counter and handed it to me. I gasped. They really were huge. At least the size of dimes. And they were getting bigger by the second. "Oh, Alice," I moaned. "How long is this going to last?"

"Don't worry. They'll be back to normal by tomorrow morning," she assured me. We sat in silence for the next eight minutes. Finally, Doctor Jeffery came back. First he looked into my eyes.

"Alright, looks like they're ready," he said. Then he moved the giant machine over to me and used it to check my eyes. He took a few notes and asked me a few questions and then I was on my way. Or so I thought.

"Wait!!" said Alice. "We still have to choose your frames." She pushed me into a very bright room.

"More pain!!" I cringed and squeezed my eyes shut. The room was so bright that it hurt my eyes. Another woman came in the room and handed me a pair of cheap plastic sunglasses. Much better.  
"Thanks," I murmured and took in my surroundings. I had never seen so many glasses in my life! There were small ones, huge ones, round ones, rectangular ones, ones with designer logos written on the sides, metal ones, plastic ones, and so many more. I was completely in awe. Alice was already trying some goofy looking enormous ones on.

"These are so cool!" she giggled. "I might have to get myself a pair of these . . ."

I looked at every frame imaginable until I found the ones that were meant for me.

"Alice, " I gasped. They were perfect. They were the most beautiful shade of blue, Edward's favorite color on me. They were plastic and rectangular and fit my face just right. But the best part was the two identical crystals on the edge of the frames. They were the exact color of Edward's eyes right after he'd come back from hunting. It was like they had been custom made for me and me alone.

They walked up behind me. "I knew you'd love them," whispered Alice excitedly. Edward just grinned.

"The-they're beautiful," I stammered. I loved them. Finally we had paid for everything (including the giant frames Alice had freaked out over) and were told that my glasses would be ready by 7:45. Now it was Alice's turn.

And so the three of us walked out of Lens Crafters gaining a lot of stares along the way; Alice wearing her huge goofy glasses, me with my freaky sized pupils and cheap plastic kiddie sunglasses, and Edward rubbing his temples with an extremely worried expression on his face. And yet, I felt ready for any torture Alice thought fit to subject me to. I was on top of the world!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Legos

The three of us stood standing at the entrance to the aquarium gazing at the sign that blocked it. 'Closed for renovation. Reopening February 2008.'

"It's closed," Alice said sadly adjusting her glasses. I patted her on the back. "It's okay, Alice. What else did you want to do?" She thought for a moment. And then gasped. "Let's go to the Lego place!"

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure -"

"Of course I'm sure it's a good idea. If it wasn't, I wouldn't have had the vision!" she cut him off happily. Edward opened his mouth to most likely comment on her last statement but then closed it trying to avoid an argument. She grinned like a cheshire cat and dragged us all the way there. She pushed me through the door and my jaw dropped. I had never seen so many legos in my life. And there were sculptures! Made of legos!! Even Edward looked impressed.

"Holy. Crow." I gaped.

"I'm glad you like it," Alice said impatiently, "Now lets go play." She skipped over to a box full of white legos and Edward followed her. And I stood there feeling like an idiot. An idiot in a giant lego store. I looked over at Alice and Edward who were sitting cross-legged, deep in discussion, surrounded by several boxes of legos. I decided to make something. I walked over to a box and grabbed a handful of green and blue legos and sat down. At first I tried to make a miniature version of the statue next to me - a giant 3-D flower - but decided to make a little house instead. Less complicated.

A few minutes later I was putting the finishing touches on the roof. Incredibly, it didn't even look like a house. It kind of looked like a rocket.

Alice and Edward walked up behind me. "Nice rocket," Alice said.

I frowned. "It was supposed to be a house."

"Well, it looks like a rocket. Wanna see what we made?" She pointed at a plain white box next to all the other legos she'd bought. I walked over to it and Edward pulled out their masterpiece. It looked so realistic. I stared in awe and astonishment at the perfectly designed black hair and white skin and in the mouth there were -

"FANGS? You made a freaking VAMPIRE?" I almost shouted.

Edward shrugged. "It seemed fitting. Especially considering our current situation," he said. "Don't you like it?"

"Of course I do. It's amazing. I was just . . . surprised, that's all."

"Thanks," Alice said brightly. "Now, let's pay for your rocket and the we can shop!!" We walked over to the counter and got in line.

"Hey, nice rocket," said our cashier when we finally got to the front of the line.

"It's a house," I said exasperatedly. "It was a house when I made it, it's a house now, and it will be a house for the rest of it's existence!" Four people in line had already complimented me on my 'rocket' and I was kind of getting tired of it.

"Well, it looks like a rocket," he said.

"What did I tell you, Bella? Denying it won't work. It's a rocket, just face it," Alice said smugly.

"Not a rocket," I said under my breath and Edward laughed. "It's a beautiful house, Bella," he said as we walked to the first store.

"Thank you," I said, "See Alice? Edward says it's a house."

"Bella, Bella, Bella," she sighed in a disapproving tone. "Don't you get it? He's your _boyfriend._ He's obligated to tell you that it's beautiful. When we get home I'll teach you how make a real house with the legos I bought. One with windows and a door and shrubbery and upholstery."

I eyed the six buckets and boxes of legos she had purchased. "Speaking of which, why on earth did you but so many legos?"

"Some of them are for Emmett."

"How many?"

"She looked at the buckets she was carrying and held one of the smaller ones up. "This one," she said

matter-of-factly. I giggled and Edward's chest rumbled with laughter. "Come on, we only have forty minutes left before we have to be back at Lens Crafters," she said urgently and whisked into the first clothing store she saw.

Thirty-nine minutes later we walked out of Nordstrom and headed to Lens Crafters to get my glasses. While I was getting them fitted to my face I heard Alice talking to Charlie behind me. She told him that we were about to leave to go eat and that we'd be at my house to drop me off in about an hour. Which would've been completely true if I had been where I was supposed to be with normal people. But I was in Minnesota with vampires and we'd be in forks in little under forty minutes even with a dinner stop. We would stop at the Cullen house to deposit our bags and to make our story seem more plausible. Apparenly all had gone well with him because Alice had hung up her cell phone with a smile just as Edward finished paying the bill for my glasses.

"Ready to go?" she said. I nodded, I was tired. I added the bag with the box for my glasses to the rest of our bags (twenty-eight in total: three for Edward, eight for me, and a whopping seventeen for Alice) and we walked to the car. I climbed in and rested my head on Edward's cold chest. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. I was asleep before Alice had even started the car.


	4. BEYOND IMPORTANT!

Author's Note

Well, it has been a while hasn't it? Okay, you guys have NO idea how excited I am!!!! First of all because this will be the first weekend I'll be able to get on the computer and finally update my story!!!!!!! It'll be up and runnin' by Sunday, I swear!!! And, second, the thing I'm most excited about...EDWARD AND BELLA HAVE FF ACCOUNTS!!! And rumor has it that Stephenie made them herself!!!!!!! I'm so excited!!! They are 'The Real Edward Cullen' and 'the Real Isabella Swan'!!!!!

Dude...FYI, I'm totally flippin' out here!

Also, pics of Bella and Alice's glasses are in my profile!!


End file.
